Ryhming Scheme
by ViVi313
Summary: A TWEWY Fanfic, Delving into the depths of NEKUxRHYME! So enjoy... and R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, This Is ViVi With my first fan-fic on this site!_

_So yes, delving into the deeper NekuXRhyme Territory, A place not many explore._

_Helpful Criticism is enjoyed._

_Rated T for now, may change to M later, Just in case!_

-Rhyming Scheme- Chap 1-

Day 1-

Neku was happy, But in a strange way, He had never really been happy before...

He had friends. People who he neglected before, he looked up at a clock near the graffiti "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He started running, to The statue of Hachiko, He made it. He saw Daisukenojo, better known as Beat , his self proclaimed nickname .And..Rhyme! Daisukenojo ,Beat..And..Rhyme!

She was alive! The composer had given her a second chance , when she died in the UG, Beat had been trying to be save her, An he did Group hugged and them all and they all went out for ice-cream, meeting Shiki, Nekus first partner in the Games.

_That was three weeks ago_

They met every day since then, Ever since the Reapers game, everything had gone perfect for Neku...

Now back to realtime, Neku Was walking slowly to Hachiko, He had a resolution..He was going to Ask out Rhyme . _**You can do this Neku, you fought a three-headed Fucking Dragon! Asking out a girl should be easy!**_ He finally got there, asking his question was quite hard, as She was his friend, Beat's Sister, Suffice to say she was two years younger than him, When he asked the question, The normally bubbly and talkative girl was now Quiet.

-END OF Chapter one-

_I hope you liked it!_

_Chapter two is next so...Yea!_

_It will be out soon!_

_Bye!_

_Read and review!_


	2. Rhyme and Reason

Hello' It;s me again, with chapter two!

So..R&R!

And have Fun!

Might me a Bit Out of character...

Oh, I might mention, This Fan fiction is quite similar to other Rhyme X Neku FanFics, because they inspired me! And I needed a start...

It will get better as it goes on!

-Chapter two-

Rhyme'N'Reason

_**Beginning**_

_**3:30 PM**_

Neku stood there, after asking the question, everyone was silent for a moment, until Beat Burst in to laughter "Bwhahahah! Yo' that's funny Phones! You asking out Rhyme Yo'! Good Joke Phones!". Neku looked down "Yeaaa... I wasn't joking Beat...I actually was asking Rhyme out..."

Beat blinked "BWAAAAAAAA!" He yelled spiraling backwards. Rhyme smiled "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said happily, in her normal Demeanor. Beat "Bwaaa'd" again, and Neku looked shocked, _**Hell Yes!**_ He thought to himself. He Smiled underneath the collar of his purple jacket "Really?" He Asked, sounding quite surprised. Rhyme nodded "Yea! It sound fun!" Neku nodded and then Beat Raised an eyebrow "Eh...eh..." Beat then ran off, in the direction of 104. Leaving Neku and Ryhme.

_**1 hour later**_

_**4:30 PM**_

Beat Entered Ramen-Don, still looking awestruck "Phones Yo, just like, Asked Rhyme out Yo'!" He was uttering that over and over, he then ran into Shiki "Beat! Nice to see you! Why the long face?" Beat Explained the situation and she giggled "that's s cuteee! Neku And Rhyme! " she smiled "I have an Idea..."

_**4 hours later**_

_**8:30 PM**_

_**Neku's Prespective-**_

We wer**e **at Beat's House, I was sitting on the one person chair couch, Beat was on the couch with Shiki, and Rhyme was on the floor, the movie we were watching just ended, and it was to late to head home, we were gonna spend the night at Beat's. Shiki and Beat exchanged glances Shiki grinned "So! Do you guys want to play a game?" I nodded "What Game?" I said nonchalantly, Rhyme and Beat were listening closely, Beat Especially. Shiki shook her head "you have to agree first. Then I tell you!"

-End of Chapter 2-

_What game are They going to play, what is Shiki's Plan?_

_Will everything work out?_

_Find out in chapter 3_

_**-Hidden meanings-**_

_As always Read and Review! Have fun! And this is ViVi! peace out!_


	3. The END

Hello, It is Vivi Here, I would like to inform you I will make a new Fanfiction, will be NekuXRhyme, And..Well, it will be another shot.

It will be called

_**Rhyme And Reason**_

Because I have no better name, I am discontinuing this one..and trying something new, so yea, I am going to past the first chapter of that tonight, and I hope you all Read it...

So..Yea..

Peace and war, it doesn't matter...


End file.
